


Потворство своим слабостям

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Куроро жесток в своей нежности.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 14





	Потворство своим слабостям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878078) by [statuscrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows). 



— Ты что делаешь? — резким тоном спрашивает Курапика. Он лежит под Куроро, уже возбужденный и раскрытый, а мужчина покрывает поцелуями его шею. Невыносимо нежное и щекотное ощущение кажется неуместным в зачуханной отельной комнатушке. Сегодня Куроро всю ночь был таким, разбирая его по кусочкам своей неторопливостью и методичностью. И дальше будет только хуже, ведь он явно не собирается останавливаться.

— Целую тебя, очевидно, — говорит Куроро. Курапика не видит его лица, но ощущает, как чужие губы изгибаются в улыбке. В голосе слышится веселье.

Курапика сердито сдвигает брови.  
— Прекращай. Какая муха тебя сегодня укусила?

— Всего лишь кое-что проверяю, — он берёт Курапику за руку и переплетает их пальцы. 

Лицо мальчика искажается в гримасе. Он пытается вырваться из чужой хватки, но Куроро в свою очередь лишь прижимает его всем весом, удерживая их руки в сплетении.

— Расслабься, — говорит Куроро. Если бы Курапика его не знал, если бы не искал по привычке жестокость в выражении лица, то мог бы принять его сегодняшнюю нежность за чистую монету. — Если тебе от этого полегчает, то я не оставляю тебе выбора. Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, а я точно знаю, что хочешь.

— Я не в настроении для твоих игр.

— Но тот факт, что ты смылся от друзей и пришёл сюда, говорит об обратном.

Курапика уже отрывает голову от матраса, намереваясь всё это прекратить, но в тот же момент Куроро целует его. Нежный язык делает это слишком медленно и мягко. Курапике не по себе, ведь он привык иметь дело с зубами в те редкие разы, когда они целовались. Он предпринимает попытку укусить чужой язык, но Куроро уже отстраняется.

— Ты очень напряжён, знаешь?

— Да плевать. Не соизволишь поторопиться? Я не могу проторчать здесь всю ночь.

— Как жаль, — мужчина принимает сидячее положение, скользя по коже мальчика самыми кончиками пальцев. — Хочется смотреть на тебя.

— Ты о чём?

Куроро встречается с ним взглядом. Оглаживает кисть Курапики большим пальцем.  
— Ты красивый.

Курапика вздрагивает и отшатывается, перехватывая чужие пальцы. Искренность в улыбке Куроро лишь на секунду пропадает, прежде чем вернуться, подобно маске.

— Отпусти, — решительно требует он.

Куроро целует его в живот.  
— Разве я раньше не говорил? Но это правда. Ты красивый.

— Хватит повторять.

— Я постоянно об этом думаю, — Куроро сдвигается ещё дальше к изножью кровати, и теперь его глаза оказываются на уровне члена Курапики. — Не только твои глаза, но весь ты прекрасен.

— Я не желаю этого слышать от–… — но в этот момент его член попадает в плен чужого рта. Курапика свалился бы с кровати, если бы его крепко не держали на месте. Куроро никогда ещё для него этого не делал. И никто другой. — Ты…

Куроро вопросительно хмыкает, посылая вибрации по его члену. Какой-то отдельной частью мозга Курапика подмечает, что они до сих пор держатся за руки. Левая рука Куроро и его правая. Курапика ощущает себя уязвимым до последней клеточки тела.

Куроро поднимает на него взгляд, и даже с членом по самое основание во рту ухитряется приподнять уголки губ. Он медленно двигает головой, обсасывая твёрдую плоть, прежде чем выпустить изо рта.

— Злишься так, точно я тебя пытаю, а не отсасываю.

Курапика мотает головой, не в силах выговорить ни слова, потому что Куроро возобновляет свою деятельность. Сам он уже делал Куроро минет, однако тот никогда не реагировал подобным образом. Куроро вообще редко терял самоконтроль во время секса и уж точно не превращался во взмокшее дрожащее нечто.

Когда Курапика приподнимает голову в безмолвной мольбе прекратить дразнящую пытку, Куроро, как ни удивительно, с лёгкостью уступает. Поднимает одну ногу Курапики над своим плечом и оставляет тёплый поцелуй на бедре. И даже боль от последующего проникновения не такая сильная после всей подготовки.

Курапика пришёл сюда за тёмными синяками, какими Куроро усеял его горло в прошлый раз, но уж точно не за нежностью и ласками, как сейчас. И всё же медленные толчки Куроро вытягивали жалобный скулёж из его горла, и не было никаких сил оттолкнуть.

— Очень хорошо, — поощряет Куроро. — Ты издаёшь самые сладкие звуки, когда принимаешь мой член.

— З-заткнись. Пошёл ты, — слабо огрызается Курапика. Но Куроро обнимает ладонью его лицо, и мальчик, точно изголодавшийся, ластится к ней, не в силах сдержать негромкого стона.

— Вот так, — улыбка Куроро становится острее, когда он понижает голос. Его губы вскользь задевают щёку мальчика. — Ты очень хорош.

— Я тебя прикончу, — сдавленно выдыхает мальчик. — Богом клянусь.

— Тшш, — Куроро обжигает ему ухо жарким дыханием. Курапика уверен, что выражение лица мужчины искажается в садистском ликовании, между тем как голос остаётся всё таким же нежным и ласковым, когда тот шёпотом произносит: — Хороший мальчик.

Это застаёт Курапику врасплох, и лишь этим он в состоянии объяснить происходящее с собой. У него встал ещё крепче из-за тёплой ладони Куроро на щеке, однако именно два последних слова стали решающей каплей. Они прорываются сквозь остатки его самоконтроля — и даже без прикосновения к члену мальчик содрогается в оргазменной волне, прокатывающейся по всему телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Он слышит, как над ним Куроро смеётся уже без следа былой нежности. Курапика зажмуривается от смертельного стыда и ярости. Оба они знают, что настолько быстро он ещё не кончал.

Куроро приподнимает их всё ещё сцепленные руки и прикладывается поцелуем к тыльной стороне ладони мальчика.

— Ты здорово облегчаешь мне задачу.


End file.
